This disclosure relates to a capacitor. More specifically it relates to a capacitor with multiple capacitor sections selectively connectable to match the capacitance or capacitances of one or more capacitors being replaced.
One common use for capacitors is in connection with the motors of air-conditioning systems. The systems often employ two capacitors, one used in association with a compressor motor and another smaller value capacitor for use in association with a fan motor. Air-conditioning systems of different BTU capacity, made by different manufacturers or being a different model may use capacitors having different values. These capacitors have a finite life and may fail, causing the system to become inoperative.
A serviceman making a service call usually does not know in advance whether a replacement capacitor is necessary to repair an air-conditioning system, or what value capacitor or capacitors might be needed for the repair. Often, the serviceman carries a large number of capacitors of different values in the service truck, but it is difficult and expensive to maintain such an inventory, especially because there can be a random need for several capacitors of the same value on the same day. Sometimes, the serviceman returns to the shop or visit a supplier to pick up a replacement capacitor of the required value. This is inefficient as the travel time to pick up parts greatly extends the overall time necessary to complete a repair, and detrimental if there is a backlog of inoperative air-conditioning systems on a hot day. A similar situation may occur is other applications such as refrigeration and heating systems, pumps, and manufacturing systems that utilize compressors.